


Siren's Call

by crispyCh0colate



Series: Changing Tides [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Pirate!Bill, Siren!Dipper, from out of the blue, just a little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds that he likes the now ex-pirate Bill Cipher way too much. He also has a hard time figuring out how to explain harmoizing to a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot that shows the conversation Bill and Dipper have at the end of chapter 11 from Out of the Blue, the main fic. 
> 
> I wrote this for Billdip week day 6: Siren and Pirate AUs
> 
> hope you enjoy this little extra!

The sound of the waves splashing against the shore was gentle and the sound of the campfire, a few meters away, added to the nice atmosphere. The air was still warm from the day and a gentle breeze prevented the air from growing too humid. All in all, it was a peaceful night. 

Dipper moved a little to lay on his side, his tail moving lazily in the water and his head still nestled in Bill’s lap. He had lost track of how long they had been sitting like this, just being silent and looking at the night sky. The pirate was being oddly docile, even though it had looked like he didn’t really trust the siren at first.

Bill’s hand was running through the boy’s hair and Dipper had a hard time not letting it show how much he wanted to lean up and kiss the human. But he knew how Bill felt about this kind of stuff. And he wasn’t even sure the human would ever feel the same as the siren did. To be honest, Dipper didn’t know how this had happened. He had been a prisoner, but then they had somehow become friends and Bill had sacrificed his position as captain just to save Dipper’s life. 

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes, tail splashing a little in the water.

“What are you thinking about?” Bill’s question surprised the young siren. 

“Oh, uh. Nothing important,” he said and mentally slapped himself for such a stupid answer.

“As if. Tell me,” Bill snorted and pulled his hand back only to grab Dipper’s cheeks to force him to look up at him again.

“Ow, watch the fins!” Dipper complained and glared at the pirate. A shudder ran down his back though when he saw the missing eye again. Sadly, Bill had lost his eyepatch while trying not to drown. 

“Oh don’t be such a baby! Tell me what’s going on in that fishy head of yours. You only ever sigh when something’s got you thinking and I want in on it,” Bill rolled his eye.

Dipper was silent for a moment but then snorted and shrugged.

“I was just thinking that it was also a nice night when you dragged me out of the water like a monster,” he said and stuck his tongue out.

Bill blinked and then barked out a laugh. His hands let go of Dipper’s face and he leaned back into the sand. He grinned down at the boy, a smug smile still on his face.

“Ah yes, that was a glorious day. When I was still well respected and fearsome. But at least I can now say I’m one of the few humans to catch a siren. Didn’t work out the way I planned it to, but you’re still here and I’m still alive. So I can’t have done too much wrong,” Bill rambled, making Dipper roll his eyes in amusement. 

“Oh, you sure caught me,” he mumbled and sat up, getting off Bill’s lap. He stretched himself, looking at the horizon. It was still the middle of the night and they should both probably be sleeping, but Dipper knew he would be in trouble as soon as he got home. He shouldn’t have even been here in the first place. But Mabel was too busy with her mate to come with him.

He blinked in surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder. Bill was kneeling behind him now and he let his hand wander over the siren’s back, probably examining the different textures of skin and scales. His touch made the boy shiver pleasantly.

Dipper closed his eyes. He must have started singing something without noticing, because Bill pulled his hand away and moved to sit next to Dipper, raising an eyebrow at him.

As soon as the boy noticed he shut his mouth, the magic melody coming to an abrupt end. His face was burning in embarrassment. Had he sung a serenade?

“Still trying to put me under a spell, kid?” Bill asked and although his tone was light, there was suspicion in his voice as well.

“No! No, I’m sorry! That’s not what that was,” Dipper exclaimed and rapidly shook his head.

“Then what was it?” Bill asked, amusement replacing the suspicion. 

“It’s just, uh. We siren’s use a lot of different songs to communicate. There are songs for a lot of things. Like, each family has their own song or we use them to express our emotions.” Dipper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jeez, that was awkward.

“So what’s your emotional status? I don’t speak siren.” Bill laughed again.

“I’m content,” Dipper said, coughing slightly. 

“More like nervous. Kid, you can’t hide your emotions from me. I’m an expert in reading people and you’re practically an open book,” Bill boasted and Dipper groaned.

“It’s just that… well, I… ugh. This song is meant as a duet,” he tried to explain, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. If a siren was looking for a mate, they would sing serenades and if two siren’s songs harmonized together perfectly they’d most likely end up together. Each siren had their very personal song.

“Sorry, star child. I can’t sing,” Bill chuckled and patted Dipper’s back a bit too roughly. The siren swallowed. Did the human know what he was saying? Had he chosen that particular answer on purpose? 

“I didn’t expect you to join in,” Dipper quickly chuckled, trying to hide his disappointment. There was still the possibility that Bill didn’t get what he had meant, the guy didn’t know all that much about sirens after all, but it was still disheartening. 

“When do you have to leave?” Bill asked, dropping the subject. 

“Soon. I’ll probably get into trouble again.” Dipper sighed and shook his head. He looked out onto the sea again. He felt Bill wrap an arm around his shoulder and lean against him. The human was warm to the touch and it felt nice. 

It was torture at the same time.

“You love getting yourself into trouble, don’t you?” The pirate chuckled and looked at Dipper.

He smiled back and shrugged.

“Yeah, probably. Just can’t help myself,” he answered and for a moment they just looked at each other. Dipper’s eyes flicked down to Bill’s lips for only a moment and without wanting to he leaned in.

“Pine Tree.” Bill’s words stopped him in his tracks and the siren coughed awkwardly and looked away. 

“Let’s go back to stargazing,” the pirate huffed and before Dipper could protest the man had pulled him back into a lying position, his head positioned back into Bill’s lap.

Dipper bit his lip softly but relaxed, trying to forget about his aching heart to enjoy the little bit of time they had left before the sun would come up again.


End file.
